


Pearl's Room

by violetFawn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Don Quixote - Freeform, F/F, Make Outs, One Shot, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetFawn/pseuds/violetFawn
Summary: A one shot I wrote a while ago, no real plot just make outs. Also to make it clear Pearl and Amethyst are in an all Woman's theatre troupe that did Don Quixote. I hope you enjoy I might write more in a similar au because I love the idea.





	

“to love pure and chaste from afar,to try when your arms are too weary to reach, the unreachable star...” Pearl put a finger gently under Amethyst chin. 

“wow so you actually have a favorite line?” Amethyst snorted, “of course it's the line about unrequited love.” Pearl blushed in response.

“I mean, I do have a girlfriend now so...” she smiled fondly, and winked.

“Sancho and Quixote is legit the crackiest ship.” Amethyst looked down Pearl’s hand once in her chin, now laid on her own. 

“Come on just because we played the characters doesn't mean we are them.” Pearl shoved her girlfriend's arm lightly. “Do you have a favorite line?” 

“I have no clue, honestly I need a solid month before I can think about a show’s soundtrack after I've been in the play.” She paused. “Well my favorite line...”She spoke the words “can't you see what these gentle insanities do to me, robs me of anger and leaves me despair.” She looked up to meet Pearl’s soft gaze. She quickly looked down after.

“I like that line too.” Pearl smiled and leaned down to give Amethyst a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “To me, you are more like my Dulcinea than my sancho.” She purred and her thumb over Amethysts soft lips. 

“No I'm not.”

“Well obviously you aren't a made up person, but...” Pearl looked a little flustered and tried to backtrack.

“it's fine i'm not offended I’m just trying to, we are friends too, and Don Quixote and Dulcinea’s whole... thing is sweet yeah, it's nice it's... delicate.” 

“What do we have?” their faces were still close from the kiss.  
Amethyst gulped.

“Something that isn't chaste and from afar. It’s is strong and...real.” 

“Not chaste, eh?” Pearl teased and draped his arms around Amethyst’s shoulders, and kissed the tip of her nose. Her sweater tickled Amethyst’s neck. 

“So that's what you focused on?” Amethyst raised a brow, and placed her hands firmly on Pearl’s hips. 

“Sorry Amy, I just had no idea you were poetic and hot, it's a little unfair.” she leaned in and kissed Amethyst, with her mouth parted slightly. She tasted like mint and it tingles on Amethyst’s lips, her tongue pushed into her warm mouth. 

“mmff” Pearl readjusted her body and slid onto Amethyst’s lap. Amy could feel heat from between her thighs and felt her legs tighten around her. She grabbed Pearl’s bunched up corduroy skirt and hiked it up even further. Amethyst broke away to plant a kiss on Pearl’s jaw line right by her ear. She moved downward to get collar note and pressed her tongue and licked Pearl’s thin neck.

“Amy, gross!” Pearl huffed. Amethyst gave her another kiss and pulled on her sweater.

“Take this off.” She breathed, and Pearl did to reveal her sheer light blue bralette. 

“it's cold.” Pearl moaned. A knock at the door startled them both.

“Pearl can I come in?” Garnet asked. 

“Give me a second.” Pearl jumped off of Amethyst and grabbed her sweater and pulled it back on. “Okay you can come in.” She brushed her skirt down and flattened out her hair.

“Amethyst good to see you.” Garnet smiled at her friend, “Your sweater is inside out.” she added turning to Pearl with a smirk.  
Pearl forced a casual a chuckle. “I hope I wasn’t like that all day.”  
“Probably not.” Garnet looked at her phone. “I need to meet up with Peridot soon. Oh and put a sock on the door next door.” She smirked before turning and leaving.


End file.
